The Laughing Angel
Hello, my name is John Miller. I have a wife named Angela and a seven year old son named Tommy. We lived in a tiny town named Dusk Falls. Yes, I know it sounds silly, but wait until I tell you about it. My son was not always the easiest to be friends with. He was a little off at times, but I loved him. He transferred schools recently because he was being bullied all the time. Every day when he came home from school, he would have a new bruise on his arm. My wife decided to have a talk with me. "John, I don't like that he gets bullied at this school, I think we should transfer him to that new school." "Okay, I'll ask him what he wants to do." So I decided to walk upstairs and ask him. Before I got in his room, I heard a laugh behind me. I looked back, but saw nothing. I shrugged it off and walked in. "Hey, Tommy." "Yeah, Dad?" he said. "I was wondering if you wanted to change schools. So? Do you want to?" as I asked this, he started to cry. He kept crying for a while. I heard the laughing again, but this time, it was from behind Tommy. And after the laugh, Tommy stopped crying. "Yes daddy, please do." Tommy said and then came over and hugged me. He fell asleep on the spot. I walked out. A few months later he came home from his new school. He came over and asked me if he could stay home tomorrow. So I thought he was being bullied again and I told him he could, but I also asked him why. "He doesn't want me to." He said and pulled out a weird picture. It was probably an attempt to scare him. I laid the picture on the table, and went to my bedroom. ☀The next day Angela was watching the news, and I was talking to my boss on the phone. Angela came running "John, John! Tommy's school was bombed!" I looked at her with a strange look on my face. "Well, it's a good thing I kept him home." I said and walked up to her. "Look, I got a job in Florida and I'm going to tell Tommy the good news. He was being bullied again and brought home a photo of this weird looking thing. So I let him stay home." I walked up to his room, Angela right behind me. And heard the laughing in his room again. I looked at Angela and she looked at me, she must have heard it to. We opened his door to see him looking at the wall. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Daddy," was all he said. I told him everything that happened, about the bombing and the move. He looked disappointed and looked back at the wall. The day of the move, I had everything packed and was just about to leave. Angela and Tommy were asleep, they were working all day. I was taking a last look at the house, when I heard the laughing again. I blinked and looked at Tommy's bedroom window, as if by instinct. I saw the thing in Tommy's picture, standing there smiling, watching me. I blinked again and saw the words, You're welcome written in what seemed to be blood, and I blinked one more time and it was gone. I got in the car, and saw Tommy wide awake. He looked back and said, "Goodbye." and as I drove off, I heard a low laughing sound. Category:Creepypasta Category:Science